


12x08 Coda

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Castiel and Mary friendship, Coda, Grace - Freeform, Hunter Castiel, Hunter Mary, M/M, Rescue, Season/Series 12, Wings, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Cas and Mary rescue Sam and Dean





	

At least they were being transported in the same truck. Dean looked across at his brother and around at the guns trained on them. He gave Sam a little wink then started to blink in Morse Code at him. Sam shook his head in a movement to look more like getting his hair out of his eyes. He blinked back,  _ Pray _ .

 

Dean rolled his eyes then bowed his head.  _ Cas? Castiel? I hope you can hear me. They got us, me and Sammy. No fighting our way out of this one. We need you, Cas. I need you. _ He lifted his head when he was done.

 

“The hell are you doing?” one of the guards asked.

 

Dean gave his best cocky grin. “Just praying my boyfriend comes to smite your asses.”

 

***

 

Castiel's heart sinks when he hears the prayer. With Lucifer gone, his allies are no longer obligated to help him. They served their own needs and in an odd twist, Rowena and Crowley seemed to be on the path to patching things up. He’d just try on his own at first.

 

He fingered the dried spot of blood on his trenchcoat cuff. He couldn’t track the brothers directly because of the warding he’d carved into their bones. But one of the men who’d accosted them had spattered a bit of blood on him so he could start there. It wasn’t much but it was more than doing nothing.

 

He sat alone at the table and rubbed his tired face. He concentrated on bringing his wings into this realm. Thunder clapped and the lights blinked. His muscles burned as he stretched them out, filling the room. He hadn’t used them in so long. The last time they were burned from his fall and in tatters. He’d been so ashamed of them he kept them hidden, forgotten. He hadn’t made any attempts to fly.

 

They were more filled out now. They were in dire need of grooming but there was no time for that. And there was nobody to help him anyway. He closed his eyes and concentrated again. Nothing. No shift. No change of location. He was still grounded. He swept his arm across the table to send books clattering to the floor.

 

He paced. He felt useless. Sam and Dean needed him and he was just a...just a baby in a trenchcoat. He resigned himself to more vehicular travel. He’d hone in on the Secret Service agent and try to track down his family from there.

 

***

 

“How long have they been gone?” Mary asked.

 

“Six weeks, two days, and ten hours.” Cas responded. Yes, he had been literally counting the minutes apart from Dean. He’d followed anyone he thought would matter and listened in to any conversation in his invisibility to catch a scent of a trail. He’d driven for miles and days on end before he finally found the most likely location for them. But he would need Mary’s help.

 

“You should have contacted me sooner. Why didn’t you tell me my boys were in trouble?”

 

“Because there was nothing. I’ve been fighting for scraps, listening to Dean’s prayers...they are treated well at least. I waited until I had definitive information for you.”

 

Mary reached across the table to take one of Cas’ hands. “You didn’t have to take this on all by yourself. I’m here now. We’ll get them back. Nobody loves those boys more than us.” She patted their joined hands with the other. “Now, let’s go pick out a sweet ride from the garage and get going.”

 

***

 

They trekked through the woods, Mary with her “acquired” night vision goggles from one of the perimeter guards. Cas put them out with a surge of his grace. He’d been sleeping whilst she drove so he would be at full power for this mission. He’d even eaten two bacon cheeseburgers the night before at the truck stop.

 

There was a secret entrance, a heavy metal hatch. Cas lifted it with ease and Mary tossed a cannister down. No lasers. She climbed down the ladder and took point. Castiel was on high alert, poised for any hostiles. His eyes were already glowing with the white blue of his grace. He would level the entire complex if anyone stopped him from rescuing Sam and Dean.

 

Shots rang out and Castiel instinctively shielded Mary. He dropped their aggressors with a wave of his hand. He could feel the longing pull at his chest. Dean was close. He followed the tug of their bond and kept Mary close. Bodies dropped into unconsciousness as they roamed the endless halls.

 

They found themselves at the main holding area. There were twenty or more cells, only slits in the iron doors to pass food through. “Dean!” He cried out. “Sam!” Mary peeked in the cells and stood shaking in front of one.

 

“It’s Sam. Sam? It’s Mom, we’re here to bust you out. Stand away from the door.”

 

Cas pressed his hand to the door and heated it until it cracked. It crumbled to the floor and Sam rushed out into his mother’s tight embrace. He cried into her shoulder, shaking with sobs. He lifted his head long enough to nod towards the cell next to his. He repeated the action with the second door.

 

He didn’t wait for Dean to cross the threshold. He swept the man into his arms and backed him into the wall. His lips were on Dean’s before either could take a relieved breath. He kissed him with all the desperation and need that had been building over the past few weeks. Their first since that night in Los Angeles. Dean’s fingers dug into Cas’ back as he tried to pull him impossibly closer.

 

“Cas…” Dean rasped. “You came for me.”

 

“I always come when you call. Just took me a little longer without the wings.”

 

“But you still came. My knight in shining armor.” Dean pressed their lips together again before he realized they had an audience. Mary pushed past Cas to embrace her eldest son. “Mom.” He let the tears fall. 

 

“Come on, boys. Let’s go home.”

 

“You mean that?” Dean asked through sniffles. Mary nodded.

 

Sam cleared his throat. He looked down the hall at the bodies littering the floor. “Guess you really did pray for your boyfriend to smite everybody.”

 


End file.
